wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Picture
L.J.M., known publicly as Big Picture is an artist working in the City of Earth Gimel. Personality Big Picture has a history of fetishizing and exploiting Case 53s in a way that isn't outwardly illegal or manipulative, but has made many of them who dealt with him uncomfortable. The issues arise when he gets younger Case 53s into his photography studio, and takes photos of them that have sometimes ended up on fetish websites.That Sveta had seen the feedback from people in her small, insular community, that they’d been paid handsomely for the photos, many of them desperately in need of that money, that the photographer hadn’t done anything wrong that they could put their finger on, and they’d still walked away uncomfortable and unhappy, then been unhappier still when the pictures started circulating in certain circles, and in some select cases, outraged when one picture in particular had taken off and saw the photographer indulging in his fifteen minutes of fame and his weeks of gallery showings. There had been campaigns and outreach to other Case Fifty-Threes to warn them off. But the money drew them in. - Excerpt from Black 13.6 His fetishization of them was enough that at one point, he genuinely considered hiring Orchard to transform his body into looking like one of them.“I very much appreciate the beauty of Case Fifty-Threes, and other people with altered forms,” he said. “Unique shapes, appearances, traces of memories or accents from worlds we may never discover. But I want to stress that I think you’re putting me in the same category as people like Orchard’s customers, and that is not me.” “But?” Tattletale asked. No, not ‘but’, I thought. That was not the follow-up I would have used. “But I’d researched Orchard on my own, for reasons having nothing to do with wanting to take away another individual’s choice. Because there was a period where I wanted to be one of them. - Excerpt from Black 13.6 He has a narrow, reducible view of the world. Big Picture had talked about the merits of simplicity. But by saying all of that that, he would be relegating himself to Big Picture’s small-picture view of the world - Excerpt from Interlude 2 II Appearance As a civilian, L.J. is a tall, muscular,He saw what they were dwelling on as a series of fractures, distorted angles, and breaks that surrounded them. These things suggested things about what was going on in their heads that were more limited to the moment, covering stresses in every sense of the word. Stress as in emotional upset, stressing the importance of something, stress as in tension and wear. One of them was tall, somewhat muscular, but what stood out was the storm of fractures around his head, overlapping without connecting to one another. A crown of thorns, fashioned from something that looked like especially precise breaks in glass or deep-etched frost. Relay made the introductions. “Crystalclear, this is Big Picture, and this is Ratcatcher.” “Hello,” Big Picture said. More tight loops of breakage encircled his head rapidfire as he turned it to look at Crystalclear, and the loops bled like purple watercolor paint. - Excerpt from Interlude 2 II broad shouldered man, with a trimmed beard and a penetrating gaze.Big Picture was a photographer, and in his civilian guise, he was a tall, broad shouldered guy in a nice teal dress shirt, black slacks, and shined shoes. His beard stubble was intentional and trimmed, and his gaze penetrating. - Excerpt from Black 13.6 Abilities and Powers Big Picture is a Thinker, who can focus on things and form a clone of his mind that has slowed perceptions. This allows him to pick over every detail of the thing he is focusing on, for an amount of time that he controls. He has said that he is capable of doing this for months of his own perceived time.“It’s redundancy,” Big Picture said. He made a sound, almost a laugh. “Everything I want to focus on, I clone my brain and my mind. I can give each and every detail every bit of my attention, and I can slow down my perceptions if I want to study it more. There are a few other nuances, other things I can do with the parallel takes, sharing, but you don’t need all of the details.” “You can spend the equivalent of a few minutes studying every possible clue?” Crystalclear asked. “Weeks. Months, if I want.” “Sounds as if it could have its drawbacks.” “Don’t we all?” Big Picture asked. - Excerpt from Interlude 2 II Equipment As a photographer he has access to his studio, various clothes and photographic equipment.Black 13.6 History Background At some point before he triggered, L.J. joined the military, and was unsatisfied with his service. “Feels like we should be out there, not here,” Crystalclear said. “I know that feeling. It’s often a trap.” Crystalclear turned toward Big Picture. “I joined the military, before I got powers. I was thinking something similar when I did. That things at home were shit, but I was needed out there. We didn’t fix anything out there, and we came home to find things were worse.” - Excerpt from Interlude 2 II L.J. was well known for his works of Case 53, which might be found somewhat exploitative.Black 13.6 At some point he considered the services of Orchard. Early-Ward Big Picture was stationed at the portals, using his abilities to scan refugees coming from Earth Bet, alongside Foresight.Interlude 2 II Post-Time Bubble Pop Big Picture and his connections were used by Foresight in attempt to track down Orchard. It failed, and so his recruitment into Foresight. Victoria and Tattletale paid him a visit during their investigation. Later it was revealed that he was hired by Little Midas to become a mole in Foresight.“You hired Big Picture to join Foresight, Little Midas,” Tattletale said. “Semiramis provided the intelligence to put him in the right place at the right time to join.” - Excerpt from Black 13.8 Category:Males Category:Thinker Category:Rogues Category:Characters Category:Ward Characters